Deep Brown Eyes
by Rupertissexy
Summary: Leanne has always loved Oliver.. But He has never felt the same but what happens when someone has a sudden change of heart. Will she start growing away from him or will she return the love?
1. Default Chapter

I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock ringing groggily I looked over at it to shut it off it read 7:30 a.m.

"Bloody hell," I said while stretching my arms out.

"Leanne breakfast is ready;" I heard my mum yell from downstairs. "Coming," I replied.

Trying to get up from the bed I felt my legs get tangled up in the sheets. Fighting my way through I managed to fall off the bed.

"OUCH, what a good way to start off the morning," I said to myself while regaining my balance.

I left the room and as soon I started going down are 3 flights of stairs I smelt bacon and eggs cooking on the stove. I managed getting down the stairs without tripping, wow that was a first, I thought.

"Oh good morning darling I see you finally woke up. Well you better start eating because remember today you are going back to Hogwarts and you still need to get ready and make sure you packed everything," My mum said while lightly kissing my head.

'How could I forget today I'm going back to Hogwarts I get to see all my friends and Oliver,' I thought.

I didn't even feel like eating anymore I felt nervousness in the pit of my stomach which made me even more nervous.

I walked upstairs back into my room and showered. After I picked out a blue shirt and black zip hoodie along with a pair of jeans. I put my hair into two curly braids and did all the extra stuff I needed to do to get ready.

I was all done getting ready and packed up all my things. I looked over at the clock and it read 10:45.

I felt the nervousness grow as I tore my eyes away from the clock. 15 minutes until I get to see Oliver's chocolate brown eyes and his heart melting smile. I couldn't wait to hear his Scottish accent ring through my ears just like old times.

"LEANNE TIME TO GO," my mum's voice brought me back to reality as I did a shrinking charm on my trunk and placed it in my pocket.

I took a good glance at my room and descended down the stairs into the muggle contraption called a "Car".

We reached the train station with only 5 minutes to get in the train I grabbed my things and gave a quick kiss to my mum and dad.

"Have fun darling and stay out of trouble," my mum said she blew into a tissue. "Yes be a good girl," my dad added.

"Bye loves you both," I said while walking towards platform.

I took a quick breathe and ran through the wall. I am always afraid that I will actually run into the wall.

"ON ABOARD," the conductor yelled while helping passengers.

'This is it," I said to myself as I walked onto the train.

Almost every compartment was filled with students from every year. It took ages trying to find one with only two people in one.

"Hello Leanne," Said someone from behind me.

I turned around and saw the nastiest teeth in my life. The one person they belonged to was the one and only Marcus Flint.

"Flint," I said while walking trying to find a compartment.

"You look great," He said while looking at me up and down.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Do you have anyone to sit with?" Marcus asked. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Yes," I lied. "Now will you please let go of me," I said nicely.

"C'mon babe you know you like it," He said into my ear.

"No, I don't so let go," I said in a low voice which surprised even me.

"Stop lying now will you join me in the honors of sitting with me?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"Flint hands off her besides she's already agreed to sit with me," said a familiar Scottish voice.

I turned around and no doubt was the gorgeous Oliver Wood standing before my eyes hotter then ever.

"Oliver," I screamed as I ran and hugged him.

"Glad to see you to Le," he said while wrapping his arms around me.

I broke away from his embrace and looked into his dark brown eyes and felt as if I was floating on air.

"Merlin, I missed you this summer," I said feeling a tinge of pink come to my cheeks.

"Missed you too," he said while smiling. "How was your summer?" he asked.

"Dull," I replied which made him smirk a sexy smirk. "You?" I asked.

"Ehh it was okay just happy to be back," he said.

ge


	2. Chapter 2

"OUCH," I said as I looked up and saw my attacker. A pair of blue eyes were looking into my green ones and I noticed there was shaggy red hair falling down in front of them.

"Good to see you to George," I said while laughing.

"Well lookie what I found," George said while smirking.

"Yes you found me now do you mind your squishing me," I said. I managed to push off half of his body off mine but unable to get the rest.

"But I like this position though," He said winking at me.

"Well I don't," I said.

"Fine have it your way," he said getting up while giving me a hand. I brushed off my clothes and fixed my hair when Fred came running down the hallway with Angelina and Katie following yelling at him.

"Fred Weasley that was not funny!" Angelina screamed.

Fred came running behind me acting if I was his shield. "Stay back I won't be afraid to use her,"

All of us started bursting out laughing because of Fred's stupidity. Somehow he always made us laugh when things were in a sticky situation.

"LEANNE," Angelina and Katie screamed while they both attacked me with hugs.

"Hey Girls," I said hugging them back. "How were your summers?" I asked.

"Mine was great I went to Paris with my Mum and Dad and they both bought this whole new wardrobe!" Katie squealed holding my hand.

"Well at least Katie had fun, my Dad over worked me with new Quidditch strategies. I swear to Merlin he's living his quidditch days through me," Angelina said while rubbing her neck.

"I'm sorry Angelina but hey at you'll be prepared for the season this year." I said hoping to make her feel better.

"Were still here you know," Oliver said pointing to him Fred and George.

"Oh darn I was hoping you guys would leave," Angelina said. Katie and I started to smirk as we saw the hurt looks upon their faces.

"Sorry it's just to much fun to annoy you girls," Fred said. "Yes it is," George said in agreement.

"Shut the bloody hell up Fred I'm still mad at you," Katie said glaring at him. "What did he do this time?" I asked feeling the curious side of me take over.

"He tricked us with his one of his candies and it made my boobs blow up like balloons," Katie said with a blush coming to her cheeks.

I could picture Katie's already big boobs become even larger by the second in my mind. I let out a laugh as I saw her played through my head.

"It's not funny Leanne I had to go see the candy lady to help me reverse the spell," She said with her face becoming as red as a cherry.

I'm sorry but I would have paid to see that," I said giving her a sympathetic look. "Ugh, no it wasn't," she said.

"ANYWAYS, let's go find a compartment," Oliver suggested as we walked down the narrow hallway. All 6 of us managed to find an empty compartment as made ourselves comfortable.

"Aren't you happy were back. I sure did miss this place it's like home to me," Angelina said looking out the window.

"I know I sure am. I can't wait for other people to try Fred's and my candy. It will bloody fantastic!" George said.

"Okay, but don't even think about giving us anymore of that candy," Katie said looking at Fred evilly.

"Fine M'lady," George said with a wink.

Everyone kept talking about random things when I decided to go get changed into my robes.

"Hey guys I'll be right back I'm going to get changed," I said getting my clothes.

I walked out of the compartment and went to the girls bathroom when I opened to door I saw Flint making out with someone first year.

"Flint what the bloody hell are you doing to her?" I screamed. I almost wanted to vomit knowing Flint was sticking his tongue down some girls throat.

"Oh do you want to come join Leanne because 3 is better then 2," Flint asked looking at me with lust.

"Ugh, no I don't want to vomit up my breakfast. Just let the poor girl go already," I said.

"You are just jealous that you can't have him for yourself you ugly whore," The girl piped up.

I started to laugh to hard that my eyes started to water as the girl held onto Flint for dear life.

"Jealous? Me jealous of you? Hold on one moment I need to stop laughing," I said as a I clutched my stomach because of how bad it hurt. Damn laughing.

I looked at the girl and saw she was now really pissed off now. "How dare you laugh at me," She said coming towards me looking straight at me. I saw that I was about a foot taller then her (I mean come on I'm in my 6th year she's just a 1st year).

"What else was I suppose to do I mean your just a little 1st year why in Merlin's name would I be jealous of you?" I asked amused by the situation.

"Because you can't have Marcus like I can," She said with her nose up in the air.

"News flash little one I don't want a nasty teethed animal like that," I said smiling.

"Now Flint, if you would please get your little make-out toy out of here I would like to get changed," I said glaring at Flint.

"Let's go Marissa we'll go finish up elsewhere," Flint said while grabbing the girls but.

Disgusting

I finally changed into my robes with out anymore disruptions when I bumped to Oliver coming down the hall way.

"Oh I'm sorry Oliver I am such a klutz I wasn't watching where I was going," I said apologizing as fast as I could.

"No worries Leanne I'm okay," He said with a chuckle that made me want to melt.

Oliver stood then helped me up from the ground when the train jolted back and I fell on the ground with Oliver landing on top of me……


	3. Chapter 3

"I could get used to this position you know," Oliver said while looking at me with those chocolate brown eyes.

"I bet you would," I said. I could feel the pink blush in my cheeks as Oliver got off me and helped me up right after him. "Thanks," I said while brushing off my robes.

Ding "Excuse me all Hogwarts students I'm informing you that we will be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes, thank you," The conductor informed us.

"Well I better go get changed, make sure you don't get ran over again," Oliver said with a wink as he went into the bathroom.

I could feel the heat rising even more in my cheeks as I look at the door. I could just imagine him with his shirt off with those abs that could make any girl melt, If she wasn't a lesbian or anything.

Just then more doors starting opening revealing more kids needing to change. I went back into the compartment finding only Fred and Katie glaring at each other.

"Okay, what happened now?" I asked feeling like a mother asking what her two kids did to each other.

"WELL," Katie said which was actually more like a yell. "I didn't know it the time but FRED TOOK A PICTURE OF ME WHEN MY BOOBS WERE HUGE!" She cried as her face turned red from screaming.

"Hey you should be happy," Fred said in defense. "Any girl would kill to have a chest like that. Besides I have never been more turned on by who Kate," Fred said while smirking. He then raised his hand showing the picture of Katie who was eating the candy then her boobs started to inflate like balloons.

"Fred Weasely you give that picture right now young man or there you won't me as a pranking partner anymore," I said while holding my hand out.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Fred squealed. "Life's not fair my friend,"

"This sucks," Fred said handing the picture over. Little did he know I was going to be using this as blackmail for later if Katie pisses me off. I am truly evil, I thought.

The door slid open once again showing George, Angelina and Oliver all ready to get off the train.

"Come you lot let's get our stuff together," Angelina said. "Yes mum," We all replied.

I could feel the speed of the train slowing down and when I looked out the window I saw the bright lights coming from the castle. It looked as if there were a million fireflies twinkling in the castle as I looked for another minute.

"Beautiful," I heard the recognizable Scottish accent say.

"Excuse me?" I asked feeling a little dumb for asking that question.

"I meant the castle," Oliver said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh," I said as the hopes of Oliver calling me beautiful would never happen. Why am I so ugly? I thought. I mean Angelina and Katie are gorgeous they could get any guy they wanted if they tried, unlike me.

"Alright troops let's head out," George said acting like one of those military captains which was quite a show.

We found a carriage for all six of us but then Flint came in with his whore. "Well hello scum of the carriage," Flint said flashing his nasty teeth.

"Why are you talking about yourself like that Flint?" I asked knowing this would piss him off even more.

"Don't talk like that about my man you bitch," That girl Marissa squawked. "He is so much more worthy then you'll ever be,"

"Right," I said sarcastically.

Soon but not soon enough the carriage stopped. We all filed out of the carriage and into the school where we saw the first years gathering around the grand staircase.

I could smell the food being cooked from the kitchens which was intoxicating to me.

The Great Hall was all decorated like it is every year from when we come back from are holidays. There were the Ravenclaw colors, Gryffindor colors, Hufflepuff and Slytherin colors all aligned in rows just like the tables.

I went and sat in my table and Angelina and Katie sat on each side of me while Oliver, Fred and George sat across from us.

DING DING

I looked up at the head table and saw Dumbledore as usual looking Older and decked out in silvery blue robes with his blue eyes twinkling against the light.

"Welcome back children I hope you all had a wonderful break. I'm glad to be starting a fresh new year along with having new students," Dumbledore said. "But here are some rules before I let you start your feast the Forbidden Forest is forbidden unless you are accompanied by a teacher," Blah blah same stuff as usual.

Dumbledore clapped his hands right after he got done talking and food of so many different styles appeared on the table. I couldn't help myself I filled up my plate completely and I was just about to go on to my second plate when I saw Oliver looking at me as if he was amused.

"Jeez Leanne I think you eat more then me," He said.

I felt the hair on the back of neck stand up as I felt heat rushing to my face. This always happens when Oliver makes a comment like that. This feeling never happens when someone else says it.

"I'm not as hungry as I thought," I said while pushing away my plate. "I'm going to the common room," I said standing up.

"Leanne don't leave cause of me I was just kidding," Oliver said looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm just not hungry Oliver. I'll see you guys when you come up," I said walking away.

Oh god he saw me stuffing my face like that. Ugh, this will certainly get him to notice me. Watch he has that picture of me stuffing my face stuck in his mind, I thought.

As I came up to the fat lady it so happened she was entertaining some guests.

"Excuse me?" I said politely. "Fat Lady?" I asked once again. Which so happened to get her attention this time.

"I am not fat, I just so happened to pleasantly plump," The Fat Lady said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I swear," I said feeling horrible that she took it offensive.

"Sure it isn't make fun of the Fat Lady just because she's fat. It's just like it was back when I was kid," She sobbed. Her guests in the painting were looking at her like she was crazy and then they finally decided to leave her to cry.

"I really am sorry I didn't mean it like that I was just trying to get into the common room," I said as nicely as I could.

"Well if you want in so badly what is the password?" She asked me. It was then that it hit me I didn't find out what the password was.

"I I- don't know but I am in Gryffindor I swear it," I said.

"Sure… Let's trick the Fat Lady just because she's FAT," She hollered as more tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"The password is Knuckle Snaps," Someone said.

I turned around saw Oliver standing there leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks," I said as the painting flew open leading into the common room.

"Night," I said while going up the stairs. "Leanne wait, I didn't mean to make that comment offensive I was just kidding. You don't eat more then me honestly," Oliver said looking at me.

"Thank you Oliver for clearing that up but really I'm just tired that's all," I lied.

"Okay," He said looking down at the ground. "Good night then,"

"Good night," I said while basically running up the stairs.


End file.
